


Comfort

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, Geralt is a good friend, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier had a bad break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Geralt will do everything in his power to comfort his best friend.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Comfort

The first thing Geralt noticed when he walked into the apartment he shared with Jaskier was how quiet it was. He had seen the younger man's car outside, so he knew he was home and when Jaskier was home, the word quiet didn't exist. There was something on the television or music playing or Jaskier was singing to himself or reading out loud or messing about with instruments, no quiet in sight.

Geralt sat his keys and wallet down and kicked off his shoes before moving into the apartment, looking around curiously. 

All the lights were off as if Jaskier weren't home but the man's keys were on the kitchen counter so he must be around somewhere. It was the middle of the day and, although Jaskier did tend to sleep late when he could get away with it, he didn't normally sleep in this late. 

Geralt flipped on a light and heard a groan come from the couch, "Jaskier?"

He walked over to see Jaskier curled up on the couch, bundled under blankets. His eyes were red rimmed, and he looked exhausted.

"Jask? Are you okay?"

Tears filled Jaskier's eyes and he shook his head, burrowing further in the blankets.

_ Shit _ .

Geralt urged Jaskier to sit up just enough that Geralt could join him on the couch, pillowing the younger man's head in his lap.

"What's wrong?" Geralt asked softly as Jaskier settled.

Jaskier stayed silent for a long moment before sniffling, "Priscilla broke up with me."

Geralt threaded his fingers through Jaskier's hair, rubbing his scalp soothingly, "I'm sorry, Jask."

This had been the most serious relationship Jaskier had ever been in, Geralt had never seen the man more devoted to anyone before. Jaskier had fallen head over heels for Priscilla the day he met her and had given up his womanizing ways instantly. He had committed to her the way Jaskier had only ever committed to another once before; his friendship with Geralt.

"Do you… want to talk about it?" Geralt had never been good at talking, or comforting another who was sad, but he would do anything for his best friend, including stuttering his way through a conversation about feelings.

Jaskier sniffled again and shook his head, hiding his face in Geralt's lap. 

Geralt refrained from heaving a sigh of relief and quickly changed tactics, "How about I order us a pizza and we spend the rest of the day watching movies?"

Jaskier shifted onto this back to look up at Geralt, his face streaked with tears, "Lion King?" he asked pitifully.

Geralt smiled down at him and nodded, "We can watch The Lion King."

Jaskier smiled a small face and turned back on his side. 

Geralt grabbed the remote and pulled the movie up, getting out his phone to order the pizza while the opening credits began. 

Jaskier was already humming along softly as Geralt finished placing the order, setting his phone down to focus back on the movie, it was one of his favorites as well.

“Geralt?” Jaskier said softly.

“Hmmm?”

“Thank you.”

Geralt hummed, pleased he could bring his friend some comfort, “Whatever you need from me, Jaskier. I’m always here.”

**Author's Note:**

> @geraltrogerericduhautebellegarde on tumblr


End file.
